Although a large amount of structural information is available on the cellular prion protein from a number of species, little beyond the bare knowledge of secondary structure content available from CD spectra is available for the disease-causing scrapie form of the protein. Given the multimeric and insoluble nature of this form of the protein, it appears unlikely that high-resolution structural information will be forthcoming on this form of the protein in the absence of breakthroughs in sample preparation or spectroscopic techniques. One approach to this problem is to examine the underlying structural basis for the enhanced disease susceptibility of mutant forms of the protein found in familial prion diseases, together with the reduced susceptibility found for certain dominant negative prion protein mutants. In order to address this question, this project will investigate the structure and dynamics of three mutant forms of the minimal infective domain (PrP90-231) of the mouse prion protein. In Specific Aim 1, the high-resolution NMR solution structures will be calculated and polypeptide chain dynamics will be analyzed for two mutant proteins that exhibit dominant negative phenotypes (that is, exhibit a lower propensity for prion disease than wild-type). These studies will have direct relevance and utility for the Program, providing detailed structural information that can be used for structure-based design of therapeutics. A control system, the P102L mutant protein frequently found in the inherited Gerstmann-Straussler-Scheinker disease, will be studied in Specific Aim 2. A high-resolution solution structure will be calculated for this protein, which shows increased propensity for prion formation. Polypeptide chain dynamics measured by NMR will also be an important component of this part of the project. Specific Aim 3 involves the direct visualization of the sites of binding of the therapeutic drugs developed in this Program using the technique of NMR chemical shift mapping. The studies in Specific Aims 1-3 should prove to be of direct use to other components of the Program Project, by providing information vital to the iterative design of novel, effective therapeutics. In addition, it is anticipated that important insights will be gained into the structural basis of the conversion of prion proteins to insoluble disease-causing forms.